User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Can You Keep a Secret? Season 1 Episodes 6: Forgotten
'Main Plot: Alan ' (Alan runs up to Jake) Alan: I found my dad! Jake: Really? Alan: Yes! He lives in the next town. Jake: So when are you gonna meet him? Alan: I was kind of hoping you would come and meet him with me, today…. Jake: But I’ll miss first period. Alan: So? Don’t you have bio anyways? Jake: Yeah. Alan: So you would rather sit in bio then spike school with me? Jake: Wow, you make a good point. Alan: Then come on! 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot: Damon ' (Damon and Xandi are talking in the hallway.) '' Damon: I called my mom last night. Xandi: What? Damon: Yeah, she wants me to come and see her. Xandi: When? Damon: Today. Xandi: Let’s go then! ''(The bell rings) Damon: Are you for real? Xandi: Yes where does she live? Damon: She lives on DeGrassi Street. Xandi: Okay let’s go. (Damon and Xandi run out the doors.) Damon: I can’t believe were doing this! 'Third Plot: Aria/ Iffy ' (In the gym) Aria: Okay so I heard Damon talking to Xandi about something! Iffy: Oh what was it? Aria: I’m not sure if this is real but he said he is dating Mr. May. Iffy: Are you for real? Aria: Yeah I promise. Iffy: Okay well we’ll find out if Damon was being for real. Aria: How? Iffy: At the fall dance tonight we’ll follow Damon around. Aria: Good idea. Iffy: I know. Aria: But what are we gonna do to take him down. Iffy: I’m still not 100% sure on that yet. 'Main Plot: Alan ' (Alan wakes up to a house) Jake: Knock! Alan: Okay, fine. (Alan knocks) Bryce: Hello? Who are you? Alan: I’m your son, Alan. Bryce: What? Jake: Yeah hi. He’s your son you gave two lesbians you sperm and then one of them got Prego and had Alan. Alan: Yeah what he said. Bryce: Come in. (Jake and Alan walk in) Bryce: Sit down. Alan: Okay. Bryce: I need to talk to you. Alan: Okay what is it? Bryce: Well I had you a long time ago, as you already know. Alan: Yeah. Bryce: Well since I’ve started a family and everything, I think it would be best if you stay out of it. Alan: What? Bryce: I don’t want you in my life. Alan: But I’m your son! Bryce: No my son name is William! It would just be to confusing for my family! Leave and don’t come back! Alan: Fuck you! (Alan and Jake leaves.) 'Sub Plot: Damon ' (At his moms) Ellie: Damon? Damon: It’s me and this is my friend Xandi! Ellie: Come in. (Damon and Xandi go inside and Damon see’s pot lying on the table.) Damon: Do you do drugs? Ellie: Only a little. Sometimes. Damon: But I thought you got help! Ellie: I did but it’s just drugs. I’ve wanted to see you the last time I saw you, you were five. Damon: Um, sorry we have to leave. I have to go back to school I have a big bio test I forgot to study for. Ellie: Damon! Damon: We have to go! Come on Xandi! (Damon drags Xandi outside and starts crying.) Damon: My mom’s a freaking druggie! Xandi: Sorry, honey. 'Third Plot: Aria/Iffy ' (After school at the dance) Aria: Come on Iffy! Iffy: Where did he go? Aria: He left I think he went into Mr. May’s room. Iffy: Okay. (Aria and Iffy look inside Mr. May’s room and see’s Damon and Mr. May.) '' Aria: Oh my god there kissing! Iffy: I have a good idea. Aria: Okay what? Iffy: You need to sleep with Mr. May. Aria: What? Iffy: Sleep with Damon’s boyfriend that would piss him off and make him voluble. Aria: Why don’t you? Iffy: Because I’m not his friend. 'Sub Plot: Damon ' ''(In Mr. May’s room) Damon: My mom is a druggie. Mr. May: Sorry…. Damon: What do I do? Mr. May: Give her sometime maybe she’s trying to get better. Damon: She was already in rehab. Mr. May: I don’t know what to do then. Damon: Just having you here is help enough. Mr. May: Thanks. Damon: You’re welcome. (Damon and Mr. May is kissing.) Mr. May: Did you hear something? Damon: No why? Mr. May: I thought I heard people talking. Damon: I think you’re hearing things. Mr. May: Yeah get back over here! (Mr. May continues to kiss Damon.) '' 'Main Plot: Alan ' ''(At school, the next day) Jake: Alan. You okay? Alan: Yeah. Jake: Sorry about yesterday. Alan: It’s okay my two moms are all I need. Jake: I wish I had two moms. That would be cool. Alan: Yeah it is pretty cool. 'Third Plot: Aria/Iffy ' (In the hallway) Aria: Hey. Iffy: So are you gonna do what we talked about? Aria: I don’t know if I can. Iffy: Why not? Aria: It would be my first time and it would be with a guy I don’t know! Iffy: Seriously. Aria: Come on you have to see it from my Point of view! Iffy: Fine, I guess you don’t wanna take Damon down! You just wanna be in his shadow for the rest of high school! Aria: No! Iffy: Then you’ll do this! Aria: Fine…. Iffy: I thought you would see it my way. 'Sub Plot: Damon ' (Damon walks over to Xandi) Xandi: Hey so how are you? Damon: Good I’m just gonna stick with my fake parents for a while. Xandi: They might not be you bio mom and dad but they still love you. Damon: I know. I love them to. Xandi: Good so what about your real mom? Damon: Whenever she’s better I’ll see her, maybe…. Xandi: Okay well it’s up to you. Damon: I know it is. Category:Blog posts